The Winds of Lies
by Khaos145
Summary: What would happen if Hinata was kidnapped on the night of the Hyuga Affair? Who would she be if she grew up in Kumo? It was the cause of her uncles death and her family's sorrow; what if she grew up not knowing it even happened?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello again, everyone! So, this is a story I've been working on for a couple of months now, and I'm really hoping this one is better than my first. For those of you who have read my first story that I published, I'm glad someone of you liked it so much!

Honestly, I got so excited to be able to actually write my own story, that I didn't really think ahead of what I wanted out of Almost Honest and I'm really disappointed with myself of how it turned out. I don't see myself continuing that story. For those of you who liked it and may be reading this, I'm sorry if you had your hopes up that I would go back to it, but I really don't see that happening...

Anyways, like I said I've been working on this one for a while, and I'm hoping that you all enjoy it. Although, if you don't, I would appreciate **appropriate** constructive criticism. Some people get so butthurt over fictional stories and become very aggressive. It's not necessary, at all. For now, I will be posting this, and depending on the reviews and such I get out of it, it may be revised. So, be prepared when reading this, so you will not become lost if you come back to it and it's not the same as how you remembered it.

I will be rating this "M" because I'm sure in later chapters there will be strong profanity and most likely sexual themes and situations. If I don't end up writing those, I'll change the rating to whatever it fits under.

I do not own Naruto, though there are some characters in this story that I made up for the sake of the story line.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Silence seemed to rein over the streets; most residents in the village of Konohagakure were on edge on this day. Their current enemy, the ninja from Kumo, had just arrived at their gates feigning peace.

 _What a joke._ Most the ninja thought.

They were still at war with some fractions of the five ninja nations, Kumogakure being one of them. Some shinobi scoffed as they watched the Head Ninja of Kumo walk through their home like he owned the place, his groups of "ambassadors" following proudly behind him. The sight alone made some civilians cower away, shielding their children and wives from what they know as blood thirsty animals.

This made the Kumo ninja smirk to themselves.

The silent resentment remained all throughout the walk to the Hokage tower. They were led by two anbu shinobi; the one off to the left of the Kumo group had unruly black hair tied back in a short ponytail who wore a white and purple mask in the design of a cat's face, the other ninja off to the right had dark blond hair combed back neatly, reaching down to his shoulders, who adorned a white and red mask of a fox.

Once they reached the door to the Hokage's office, Cat stepped forward and knocked firmly upon the steel it was made of. When instructed that they may enter, Cat opened the door to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, dressed elegantly in his rightful robes, sitting behind his oak wood desk. As the group of shinobi all entered to the rather large room, they all noticed two other people in the room. No other than Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, members of the Konoha council and Hiruzen's self-appointed advisers, standing to either side of the Hokage.

Cat and Fox allowed for the group of the 5 Kumo ninja to go ahead of them, but as they went to follow suit, Hiruzen spoke up.

"Please wait outside my office. Keep watch for the time being; I'll call if anything is needed." He said.

Cat and Fox faced one another briefly before looking back at their Hokage, bowing slightly and closing the door. They stood on either side of the door frame as they were told.

"I have a bad feeling about all this..." Fox voiced out to Cat.

"You should." She turned her head in Fox's direction; he could tell from the expression in her chocolate eyes that she was extremely wary. And they all had every right to be.

"So where shall we begin?" Homura asked gruffly, a grimace on his face.

They were all prepared to discuss the terms of a peace treaty. It would be a long day, it seemed.

* * *

"Hime, slow down!" A woman yelled towards the toddler running ahead of her as she walked through a lively field. The grass was long, the dried olive blades swayed from the light breeze. Though it was winter, the day was surprisingly warm. The woman smiled, holding onto her rather large belly with one hand, in the other was a small woven basket and blanket folded neatly on top of it.

Once she got to the closest sakura tree from her in the vast field, petals from which has begun to fall some time ago and continued on through the season, the woman set down the basket and grabbed the blanket. Waving it out in the air in front of her she let it fall softly with her hands guiding it down to the ground. When she was satisfied with its placement, she slowly descended to the ground and moved the basket to sit in front of her.

"Hime, come here!" She called once more to the toddler.

She watched as the little girl stopped in her tracks, turning her pale eyes to the woman. Suddenly, the girl smiled and ran as fast as her little chubby legs would allow towards the woman as they both outstretched their arms towards one another. Once the toddler reached the woman, she ran right into her arms. The woman gladly accepted this excited hug from the girl.

"Oh, Hinata, what would I do without your sweet little hugs?" The woman asked as she pulled away enough to rub the tip of her nose against the child's.

"Wove you, mama!" The child stated through giggles. The mother couldn't help the warm feeling that struck her heart at that moment.

"Let's eat, hime."

They snacked upon sweet fruits that the woman pulled out from her basket, both enjoying the brisk breeze that swam through their thick silky hair. The deep indigo hair reached down to the woman's waist, which in her opinion was a struggle to maintain at times, especially being in the last trimester of her second pregnancy. Thankfully for her, though, she managed to convince her husband to let her cut their 2 year old's hair, making it easier for her to deal with as she already struggled with her own lately.

She saw that Hinata was rubbing at her eyes sheepishly upon finishing the snack she fed to her, so she beckoned the child closer to her. Switching her legs to be stretched out on front of her, she gently guided her head to her lap, humming a lullaby softly to her daughter as she ran her fingers through her short hair. It was the same color as her own; they were the only two in their clan it seemed who had this particular hair color.

They sat there for hours it seemed, the woman contently watched her child lay upon her lap, the side of her chubby cheeks pressed up against her thigh, her rosy lips parted as she inhaled and exhaled each breath. It seemed that her unborn child was also asleep, as the movement inside her womb had ceased some time ago. She was grateful for this, as it was highly uncomfortable on her organs, especially her bladder. She also seemed to have some issues with this pregnancy so far compared to when she was pregnant with Hinata, though they were unsure why this was. But it was worth it to her. She would suffer any pain she had to for her children; she had no doubt about it.

Ahead of her, she saw a man approach towards her. She smiled once more when she recognized the man as her husband, Hiashi Hyuuga. Maybe, just maybe, if she looked closely enough she could see the slight smile on his face. She waved towards him and watched as he returned the gesture. Soon, he was standing before her, gazing upon his glowing wife and their young child.

"How long have you been out here, Hitomi?" He asked.

"A couple of hours. Come, sit." She patted the spot on the blanket next to her.

He obliged to his wife, sitting by her side. He brought a hand to her stomach, rubbing it softly. It was like the unborn child was able to sense him, as he was immediately able to feel the baby kick and squirm in the womb.

"You've woken him, Hiashi." Hitomi pouted lightly. She was enjoying the brief time where her child wasn't kicking her ribs and such.

"Soon, he will be out in the world and in your arms, no longer tormenting your insides, my dear." He responded lovingly, looking his beautiful wife in her pupil-less eyes, the same all members of his clan possessed. But hers were different, dare he say exotic. He would never admit it to anyone but her, that he loved her lavender tinted eyes. It was no surprise to him that Hinata had inherited the same eyes, just as her hair. She was almost an exact version of his wife, but obviously smaller.

Hitomi seemed to glow even brighter at that statement. She loved her little family. Though her husband seemed cold towards anyone but her, she knew deep down that his heart was warm. It was full of love for his family. He loved her deeply, as she loved him; the same went for their children. Even if she had the choice, she would not change one aspect of her life. Her oldest daughter was soon to be 3 in the next couple of days, and she was due to give birth to what they believed to be a son in the next few months.

Everything was perfect for her and her family, she was confident that it would stay that way for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been not been long since the small Hyuuga family had left the meadow where Hiashi found Hitomi and Hinata after their small picnic. Thankfully the meadow was just down the road from the Hyuuga compound, as they had to return there anyways to prepare for a meeting they had with another clan.

Hitomi was slightly unnerved about it, as she wasn't comfortable with the topic that her husband would be discussing. No matter, though; she was the wife to the leader of a very noble and prestigious clan, she knew matters such as this could not be avoided. Especially when the clan elders would push and pull until the clan head did their traditional bidding.

It usually didn't take the small family long to prepare, though Hitomi had a little bit of trouble putting on her kimono on her own. What pregnant woman wouldn't? Hiashi had taken Hinata to her care taker, Ko, to have her dressed, as he himself had parted from his wife to change his clothes.

With a frustrated sigh, she held onto the front of her kimono firmly to avoid showing her undergarments beneath it and exited the dressing room she was in. Making her way down the long hall way, she eventually came across one of the maids they had around the Hyuuga main house.

"Natsu-chan! Could you assist me?" She called out, approaching the younger woman with a slightly apologetic smile.

"Oh! Of course, Hitomi-sama!" Natsu replied as she bowed at the other woman hurriedly, startled slightly at her sudden appearance.

The two women receded back to the dressing room Hitomi had occupied before where Natsu had taken the time to fix the kimono for the older woman, as well as tying the custom gold obi, the Hyuuga insignia sewn into the front, with black trimmings back for her in a beautiful bow. Afterwards, with the permission of her mistress, she also took the time to tie up the woman's hair in a neatly braided bun. Once she had finished, she went to stand in front of the woman and looked over her appearance to make sure she looked presentable.

Natsu couldn't help but think Hitomi looked stunning. She wore a black kimono that had white lotuses, in which had light pink tips on each petal, with gold and blue leaves that branched up from the flowing bottom and down the sleeves from her wrists to the middle of her forearms. The nagajuban underneath was a rich gold that poked out around her collarbone, the blend of colors was just beautiful in contrast. Natsu also noticed Hitomi's protruding belly and the glow around the woman, to which she couldn't help but smile warmly, as Hitomi did in return.

"Aah, your little boy seems to growing bigger and bigger by the day, Hitomi-sama." Natsu complimented kindly.

She was hoping the woman didn't think she was commenting on her weight or body size due to being pregnant. Though it did not seem like Hitomi had even thought of that, as she smiled even bigger and gently hugged the maiden in response.

"Arigatou, Natsu-chan. He will be born into the world as a very strong boy, I am sure." Hitomi said as her hand roamed over her belly, feeling her child kick back in response. 

* * *

After thanking Natsu for her help and dismissing the younger girl, she went to roam around the mansion halls to find either her child or husband when she stumbled upon her brother in law, Hizashi, and his son, Neji, in the large front foyer. The latter of which was excited to see her as he bounded towards her and clutched unto her leg in the biggest hug the 4 year old could manage, as the former bowed in respect.

"Have you seen Hiashi, Hizashi-nii?" Hitomi asked, her hand now combing the young boys hair back affectionately.

Hizashi smiled; "I do believe he is in a brief meeting with the elders, Hitomi-sama."

"Oh, you stop that. I told you, you do not need to be so formal with me." The woman scolded lightly, shaking her head gently at the man. He chuckled light-heartedly.

"It is my duty as a branch member to address you as your title, Hitom-"

"Hizashi-nii, please do not continue. As the matriarch of this clan, I am personally asking you to address me casually. We are brother and sister, even if just by marriage. I do not wish for you to always see me as a superior in the comfort of our home. It is displeasing."

"As you wish, Hitomi nee-chan." He bowed once more to the woman. She sighed briefly, thinking to herself that there was no point to further argue with the man. She guessed that would be better than "sama".

"Aah, Hizashi-nii. I wanted to see if we could take Neji with us to this clan meeting. He could keep Hinata company while the adults speak. There will also be two other children for them to interact with."

"That sounds alright with me, Hitomi-sam-" He stopped once he caught her disapproving look. "Hitomi nee-chan." She smiled once more.

"Would you like to come with your uncle and I, Neji?" She asked the young child.

"Hai, Oba-san, I would." The little boy told her politely. His father had always taught him to address and speak to those above him properly, and he did not like to disappoint his father.

"Then it is settled, my sweet Neji oi-chan."

"What is settled, Hitomi?" Hiashi asked, walking into the foyer with their daughter, both dressed up as well.

The three previous occupants had turned to greet the two, Hizashi bowing deeply. Neji saw this and mimicked his father, as he knew it was the proper thing to do when their leader graced them with their presence. Hiashi then waved a hand dismissively at the two, giving them his silent permission to bring their heads up. Both obeyed the silent command.

"I have asked Hizashi-nii's permission for Neji-oi to come along with us to keep our hime company. Is that alright with you?" Asked Hitomi.

"Hai, I suppose." Hiashi sighed. His gaze met silently with Hizashi's, where the latter nodded his head in appreciation.

"Then we should be going now." She responded, grabbing Neji's hand in her own and reaching her hand out towards her daughter, who was dressed in a cute lavender kimono that was decorated with multiple different colors and types of flowers on branches. Her obi was a plain purple and much like her own also had the Hyuuga insignia sewn into it. Her daughter had smiled while she took her hand, her husband moving behind them as they said goodbye to Hizashi and left the mansion. 

* * *

Upon walking down the roads of Konoha for some time now, Hitomi decided to look over both the males, who were both dressed in formal yukatas with no designs. Hiashi's was a little different though, as Neji's was black with white trimmings and Hiashi's was white with black trimmings, it also had the white fading into black at the bottom.

They all walked in silence as Hitomi continued to hold both children's hands in her own softly, her husband had long before walked in front of them to lead the way. She took note of how both children looked around their surrounds like it was the first time out of the compound. They seemed to enjoy looking at the vivid and different species of plants that grew down this road.

Soon, they had reached their destination, a huge ancestral mansion with small neighboring houses around it, like a smaller village inside Konoha. Hitomi had unconsciously tightened her grip on both children's hands, to which both noticed and glanced up at her in curiosity. It was obvious she was anxious; though the expression had swiftly left her face as soon as it had come.

Hinata did not pay much attention to it, she was too fixated on trying to figure out where their destination actually was, but Neji had not so easily forgotten his aunt's expression, though he had left it at the back of his mind for the time being. He too was curious; neither of the children has ever been here before.

Hiashi had knocked firmly on the door in front of them. As they waited patiently, he turned to look at his family. His wife was giving him a reassuring smile, to which he quickly flashed one in return before anyone else can see, and then his eyes landed on his daughter. Her lavender eyes were wide open, glancing around them quickly, like she was unsure of what to do with herself, but also taking in her surroundings as they were all new.

Then he glanced at his nephew. The boy's pensive look was fixed on the door ahead of him, like he expected an enemy to pop out from it at any second. The boy was smart, Hiashi thought, he was always on guard when he was out of the comfort zone his father provided. Hiashi had no doubt that the boy would uphold the duty he was recently assigned, to be Hinata's protector. The way Neji glanced at her every so often to check on her well-being assured him he would do well with his destiny.

Hiashi turned his head back towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching within. He was somewhat relieved; he was getting tired of waiting and being stared upon with suspicion by the other clans' civilians and members that roamed around.

All members of the Hyuuga clan turned their attention to the door as it opened swiftly. Upon the threshold stood a man with pale black hair, almost brown in color, to which bangs hung down towards his eyes; a seemingly permanent scowl formed upon his face and his hands crossed over his chest. The woman who stood next to him was shorter in height; she had a bright smile on her, her hair black and hanging loosely behind her, bangs framing her face.

"Hyuuga." The man spoke first, locking eyes with Hiashi with a slight nod in greeting.

Hiashi repeated the gesture and stared back, eyes unwavering.

"Uchiha." 

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm trying to take this story slow and put a lot of thought into the chapters to relate to character development and the plot, so please bare with me :) I know it's not really going anywhere just yet, but I would love to think what my fans think of it so far. Until next chapter!_


End file.
